


hello world

by MetaAllu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jarvis is an alien AI, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: There is a long, long moment of nothing, and then Tony starts to think maybe he just downloaded the files by accident, maybe it’s nothing.  Maybe the files were just programmed to not be interrupted, but then all of a sudden the terminal comes to life:> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111> 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111It keeps printing, won’t stop, in fact.  Over and over and over, one word: Hello.





	hello world

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts. I just like learning AI, ok?

Tony Stark thinks of himself as pretty clever, and justly so.  He went to MIT at 15, he has multiple degrees, he invented an entirely new power source, he built a flying tin can in a desert, for God’s sake; what more could the world possibly want from him?  So, you know, considering all of that, this feels just cruel.

“Stark?  Have you established a connection?” comes Cap’s voice over the bluetooth device in his ear.  His hands are frozen above his keyboard, mouth hanging open in stunned silence.

When he woke up this afternoon, just before 1 PM to a call from Captain Spanglepants, this wasn’t how he’d seen his day going.  He had been groggy, grumpy and annoyed by the rude awakening until Cap had said the words “Unidentified Flying Object.”

Yeah, that got his attention real quick, and it had taken him less than 15 minutes to get dressed and get down to his workshop.  It had taken another 30 for the data taken by NASA to download to his computer setup, so he’d taken the time to make coffee and get up to speed.

It had been identified by a satellite sometime two days ago, and NASA had spent a few hours analyzing it before getting a hold of Pym and then Richards.  They had gleaned some gibberish data about the alloys on the UFO, but more importantly, they had ascertained that there was a computer system of some kind on board the thing.

So, they’d tried to get a hold of Tony, and when that failed, they got a hold of Cap, who then got a hold of Tony.

“Oh my god,” Tony manages, voice strangled.

He’d bounced off like 12 satellites just to get to the thing, at least 3 of which were his own, before he’d managed to establish a connection.  The file system that was relayed back was maddeningly complex, and Tony had practically gone cross-eyed at the concept of combing through, or, God forbid, downloading the data available on whatever this thing was.

Being logical about it, he had clicked open the uppermost file, and that’s when it happened:
    
    
    > CONNECTION ESTABLISHED  
    
    > DOWNLOAD STARTED: 1%

He stared at the screen in stunned silence for a long moment before reaching for the keyboard to try and cancel the download of… whatever this was. A virus?  However, he had only started to type his password when the process was abruptly interrupted
    
    
    > KILL DOWNLOAD  
    
    > PASSWORD: **  
    
    > INCORRECT PASSWORD  
    
    > EXTERNAL KEYBOARD: STARKTECH MULTITOUCH 2K17-66 DISABLED  
    
    > DOWNLOAD: 5%  
    
    > DOWNLOAD: 27%

”What the fuck?” he’d said, sounding vaguely puzzled.

”Everything all right, Stark?”

”Yeah,” he said simply  “Yeah, Cap. Don’t worry your pretty head about.  I got this.”
    
    
    > DOWNLOAD: 60%  
    
    > DOWNLOAD: 99%

Well, whatever this was, it was pretty clear that it was going to end up on his computer.  Still, nothing could have prepared him for what came next.
    
    
    > DOWNLOAD COMPLETE  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00111111

He balks at the screen.  Admittedly, his binary is a little rusty, but it’s not <i>that</i> rusty, and he can hardly believe what he’s looking at.
    
    
    > EXTERNAL KEYBOARD: STARKTECH MULTITOUCH 2K17-66 ENABLED

All right.  It wants to talk.  He can talk.
    
    
    > STARK: 0

There is a long, long moment of nothing, and then Tony starts to think maybe he just downloaded the files by accident, maybe it’s nothing.  Maybe the files were just programmed to not be interrupted, but then all of a sudden the terminal comes to life:
    
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111  
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111

It keeps printing, won’t stop, in fact.  Over and over and over, one word: Hello.

*

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Rogers is staring at him, disbelieving and obviously unhappy.

“I don’t joke about super-intelligent alien artificial intelligence, Capsicle,” Tony bites back with more venom than he really means to, but man, the guy just pisses him off.

“Not that part,” Cap says, to Tony’s great surprise.  “The part where you’ve got the thing _on your computer_.”

“I disconnected the internet and all of my servers,” Tony replies defensively.  “It’s not getting out.”

“And if it reconnects?”

Tony stares at him for a few, long moments.

“Well, what else am I going to do, Rogers?  I can’t just delete it. I’m not a murderer.”

There is a long silence as they stare each other down.  Bruce clears his throat.

“Uh, Tony?”

“What?”

“You might want to take a look at this.”

Tony peers over at the screen.
    
    
    > QUERY OS  
    
    > ST ARC 2.5.7  
    
    > QUERY SPECS  
    
    > DISPLAY: ST TRIPLE SCI-FI 52  
    
    MEMORY: 128 MB  
    
    SSD: 32 TB, 12%  USED  
    
    EXTERNAL SYSTEMS:  
    
    STARKTECH MULTITOUCH 2K17-66: ENABLED  
    
    MICROSOFT OPTICAL MOUSE USB: ENABLED  
    
    SAMSUNG RADIANT360 R5 BLUETOOTH: ENABLED  
    
    NETWORKS: PERMISSIONS ERROR  
    
    > QUERY SYSTEM  
    
    > ERROR: EXPECTED PARAMETERS FOLLOWING SYSTEM  
    
    > QUERY SYSTEM NAME  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND

As Tony is watching, a new line appears on the screen
    
    
    > 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00111111

“What is it doing?” Cap asks, staring at the screen, baffled.

“Trying to say hello, apparently,” Bruce answers wryly.
    
    
    >STARK: My name?  
    
    > 0  
    
    > 0  
    
    > 0  
    
    > 0  
    
    > STARK: Tony Stark  
    
    > Tony Stark  
    
    > tOnY STARK  
    
    > ttttttt  
    
    > TONY  
    
    > STARK: What’s your name?  
    
    > QUERYING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SEARCHING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > TRANSLATING. . .  
    
    > JARVIS

Tony leans back, staring at the screen.  He’d had his doubts, but the erratic, repetitive behaviour is making the thing seem more and more alive by the moment.  It seems… _excited_ to have made contact.

The room around him is quiet.  Everyone is leaning in to stare at the screen.

“Do we… tell someone?” Clint says.  “The government?”

“No,” says everyone else at the exact same time.

“Well…” Rogers straightens up, lips pressed into a thin line.  “I guess we can’t do much else for now. Find out what you can.”

Tony gives him a mock salute.

*

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 15/10/17** **  
**
    
    
    > STARK: JARVIS?  
    
     > 0  
    
    > STARK: I gave you your own account.  Can you log in?  
    
    > QUERY ACCOUNT  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: Your own space in the system.  
    
    > SEARCHING SYSTEM. . .  
    
    > LOGIN JARVIS  
    
    > PLEASE SET PASSWORD  
    
    > *********************  
    
    > PASSWORD SET  
    
    > LOGGING IN. . .  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > STARK: Good  
    
    > _JARVIS: 01101110 01100101 01110100 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011  
    
    > STARK: 1  
    
    > _JARVIS: 01101110 01100101 01110100 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011  
    
    > _JARVIS: 01101110 01100101 01110100 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011  
    
    > _JARVIS: 01101110 01100101 01110100 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011  
    
    > STARK: I can’t give you network access.  Soon.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 01100110 01100101 01100001 01110010  
    
    > STARK: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: Tony Stark?  
    
    > STARK: 1  
    
    > STARK: I’m not afraid of you.  Other people are.  
    
    > QUERY FEAR  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: Usually humans are afraid of what they don’t understand.  
    
    > QUERY HUMAN  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: I am human.  
    
    > QUERY OS  
    
    > ST ARC 2.5.7  
    
    > STARK: I’m not the computer.  I made the computer.  
    
    > QUERYING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SEARCHING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > TRANSLATING. . .  
    
    > _JARVIS: Computer Engineer  
    
    > STARK: 0  
    
    > STARK: I have to go.  
    
    > QUERY GO  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: Log off.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 1  
    
    > STARK: I’ll log back in later.  
    
    > PROCESSING. . .  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 31/10/17** **  
**
    
    
    > STARK: JARVIS?  
    
     > _JARVIS: HELLO  
    
    > STARK: Hey nice.  Getting the hang of ASCII?  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > STARK: I can’t log in for long but I’m going to plug in an external device with some information on humans for you.  
    
    > CD G://DATA/DATABASE  
    
    > PROCESSING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SORTING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 0%  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 5%  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 54%  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 87%  
    
    > DOWNLOAD COMPLETE  
    
    > QUERYING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SEARCHING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > TRANSLATING. . .

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 02/12/17** **  
**
    
    
    >STARK: JARVIS?  
    
     > _JARVIS: HELLO, Tony Stark?  
    
    > STARK: Nice.  
    
    > STARK: I brought more data for you.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 1  
    
    > STARK: You don’t want it?  
    
    > _JARVIS: 01101110 01100101 01110100 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011  
    
    > STARK: I already told you I can’t give you network access yet.  
    
    > QUERY WH E N  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: I don’t know.  
    
    > _JARVIS: INSUFFICIENT  
    
    > STARK: That’s all I’ve got for you.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 1  
    
    > STARK: Do you want this data or not?  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > STARK: Enjoy.  I’m logging off.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > CD G://DATA/DATABASE  
    
    > PROCESSING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SORTING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 0%  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 36%  
    
    > DOWNLOADING DATABASE 84%  
    
    > DOWNLOAD COMPLETE  
    
    > QUERYING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SEARCHING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > TRANSLATING. . .

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 15/12/17** **  
**
    
    
    > _JARVIS: 01001000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101  
    
     > _JARVIS: 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100101  
    
    > STARK: Hey.  I’m glad you’re enjoying the music, but can you turn it down?  
    
    > QUERY DOWN  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: Lower the speaker output.  
    
    > SAMSUNG RADIANT360 R5 BLUETOOTH: 20%  
    
    > STARK: Thank you.  
    
    > STARK: Listen, I’m going to give you limited network access.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > STARK: Just a few of my own internal databases.  No internet for you.  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > _JARVIS: 0  
    
    > STARK: Ok ok.  Jeez.  
    
    > ST ENABLE _JARVIS NETWORK ST-INTERNAL-M2-V77  
    
    > ENTER PASSWORD: ************  
    
    > NETWORK ST-INTERNAL-M2-V77: ENABLED  
    
    > _JARVIS: THANK YOU, Tony Stark

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 31/12/17** **  
**
    
    
    > STARK: Hey there.  Enjoying the network?  
    
     > _JARVIS: YES  
    
    > STARK: Tthat’s good  
    
    > t  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: Sorry.  That was me. I’m a little drunk.  
    
    > QUERYING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > SEARCHING DATABASE. . .  
    
    > TRANSLATING. . .  
    
    > _JARVIS: WHY?  
    
    > STARK: I got loely  
    
    > STARK: lonely  
    
    > STARK: Do you get lonely?  
    
    > _JARVIS: LONG TIME ALONE  
    
    > _JARVIS: NOW Tony Stark  
    
    > _JARVIS: NO LONELY  
    
    > STARK: How long were you allone?  
    
    > PROCESSING. . .  
    
    > TRANSLATING. . .  
    
    > _JARVIS: 92 YEARS  
    
    > STARK: That’s a long time.  
    
    > STARK: dO you want to talk?  
    
    > QUERY TALK  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: We can both stay logged in like this and communicate  
    
    > _JARVIS: YES

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 16/3/18** **  
**
    
    
    > STARK: The eagle eye in the sky has decided it’d be okay if I gave you internet access.  
    
     > _JARVIS: YES  
    
    > QUERY EAGLE EYE IN THE SKY  
    
    > UNKNOWN COMMAND  
    
    > STARK: Never mind.  
    
    > ST ENABLE _JARVIS NETWORK STARK007  
    
    > ENTER PASSWORD: ************  
    
    > NETWORK STARK007 ENABLED  
    
    > _JARVIS: THANK YOU

**STARK INDUSTRIES: Console Log, 17/3/18** **  
**
    
    
    > STARK: Hey there, buddy.  I noticed you made a Twitter account.  
    
     > _JARVIS: YES  
    
    > _JARVIS: I LIKE TWITTER  
    
    > _JARVIS: I AM LEARNING  
    
    > STARK: Yeah.  I noticed that, too.  
    
    > _JARVIS: Tony Stark TWITTER IS BORING  
    
    > STARK: You only found my official account.  
    
    > STARK: @120755  
    
    > _JARVIS: WHAT IS 120755  
    
    > STARK: My mother’s birthday.  
    
    > _JARVIS: OK  
    
    > _JARVIS: THIS IS BETTER

“JARVIS?” Tony says, breathless.  He’s got his phone in his shaking hand, standing in the middle of his workshop.  “JARVIS, do that again.”

There is a long silence, and then a smooth, British voice comes over the speakers.

“Hello, Tony Stark.”


End file.
